<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where’s Jennie? by RiahWrites02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610280">Where’s Jennie?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahWrites02/pseuds/RiahWrites02'>RiahWrites02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mystery, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahWrites02/pseuds/RiahWrites02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot where BTS and BLACKPINK have to save Jennie from kidnappers at YG.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Jennie Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where’s Jennie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for creative writing homework in April lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A story where BTS and BLACKPINK have to save Jennie from kidnappers at YG. Light shipping:</p><p> </p><p>A musty, wet smell hung over the room like a dark cloud. Lisa looked around the abandoned studio with horror. This wasn't where the dance practice for their song was supposed to be! This studio seemed like it hadn't been used in years. Lisa was sure she had the right address—and where were the other girls and the film crew? </p><p>            Just then, the door swung open, and Lisa saw her crush, Yoongi walk in. I think I'm in the wrong studio, thought Lisa to herself. Is this how they treat them at Bighit? Give them old run-down studios to practice in? Lisa blushed and stepped aside as the rest of the group followed Yoongi through the door. Jin smiled at her, and she blushed again. </p><p>            "What are you doing here?" asked Hobi suddenly, putting his feet up on the old table in the corner of the room. </p><p>            "I was wondering the same thing? Where's my manager?" Lisa laughed nervously. </p><p>            "Aw, he's gone. And Jennie's missing. Didn't you hear?" Jungkook, the baby of the group spoke up now. He sounded worried; his crush on Jennie was no secret. </p><p>            "Calm down, Kookie," said Jin, putting his arm around Jungkook comfortingly. Lisa hated how they coddled him so. Lisa was the youngest too, and she never saw Jisoo and Jennie treat her like that. Not that she'd want them too. She shuddered at the thought. </p><p>            "But why am I here?" she asked, still confused by the situation. "This is the address they gave me for our dance practice—don't tell them I said that; our comeback is a secret for now." </p><p>            "Oh," said Taehyung, sitting alone in the corner of the room, "That's weird." </p><p>            Lisa was getting tense. She didn't know where Rose and Jisoo were either, and she was beginning to worry. </p><p>            "You had the wrong address. But I'm not surprised you're here," said Jimin, glancing over at Lisa. </p><p>            "Creepy," muttered Taehyung behind Jimin's back. </p><p>            "No, I mean—our manager told us you were coming." Jimin blushed. Did he have a crush on Lisa? He smiled nervously and ran his fingers through his perfect hair. </p><p>            Lisa didn't have long to reflect on it, because that was when Rose and Jisoo burst into the room. </p><p>            "Oh hi—" said Jisoo suddenly, locking eyes with Namjoon. He was the leader; she was the leader. It made sense. </p><p>            He looked away quickly. "We have a bit of a situation, Sooya; Jennie is missing." </p><p>            "Why are we here?" asked Rose, nervously. </p><p>            "We're meeting at this old studio so people stay quiet about it—if they see us together, you know? We want this solved quietly." </p><p>            "Why do you care?" asked Jisoo, rudely. Namjoon ignored her. </p><p>            "We should look for her," Jungkook said, anxiously. </p><p>            "Hey. Wanna dance?" Hobi grabbed Lisa's waist and she started laughing as the speakers began to blast "Bad Boy" by Red Velvet. Lisa was known for being the best dancer in her group, a title she took pride in. Even when she wasn't given material, only photoshoots, she always danced to stay in shape. She should dance like this forever. "I hate YG," she whispered. "We aren't allowed to date. I have no freedom—woah!" Lisa tripped over Jisoo's foot, as she had come to break them up. </p><p>            "Not a good time," she said, matter-of-factly, tugging on Lisa's arm. She sighed. </p><p>            "We have to put our heads together," said Rose. "When was she last seen?" </p><p>            "Going into that photoshoot with the manager, right?" Lisa asked. "Yesterday afternoon." </p><p>            "Right," said Jisoo, jotting in her notebook. She cocked her head in the direction of the boys. "So why are they here?" </p><p>            "Jungkook said he knew something," said Jin, matter-of-factly. "But we need to keep this whole operation quiet. Nobody knows we're gone. Or together. Especially not your company—" He trails off. </p><p>            Lisa shuddered to think of the consequences that could occur if the higher-ups found out. </p><p>            "Well we don't have all day," said Namjoon. "Spill the tea, Jungkook." </p><p>            Jungkook blushed and started mumbling, "Well...she was last seen yesterday afternoon, yes, yesterday with her manager, going to the photobooth where was it? Downtown?" </p><p>            "You're a great help," said Jisoo sarcastically. "The sooner we get this dealt with, the better." </p><p>            "Wait!" said Rose, raising her hand. "How did you know Jennie was missing?" </p><p>            Jungkook blushed again. </p><p>            "She didn't show up at the YG studio this morning, and neither did your manager; didn't you notice?" asked Jin. "I heard about it this morning. CL wouldn't shut up. She won't stop spilling the tea on YG since her contract expired." </p><p>            "You talk to CL?" blurted Lisa. </p><p>            "Over the phone, yeah. We're friends." </p><p>            Jisoo frowned. "Something doesn't seem right." </p><p>            "Thing is, it's supposed to be a secret. YG won't tell anyone she's missing yet. They're probably hoping to find her and shut up about the whole thing. CL is working for me. She had the address changed so you'd come here." </p><p>            "So, somewhere, there's a management team waiting for us?" asked Jisoo, nervously. </p><p>            "You're right," said Jin. "We'll have to deal with that later." </p><p>            "I wonder who could have taken her?" said Jisoo out loud. "I mean it's obvious, she was last seen with our manager and he's gone too. He took her; I'll put my money on it." </p><p>            "Don't come to such a fast conclusion," said Rose. "It was probably a crazy fan that took both of them." </p><p>            "So, what did you want to tell me, Jungkook?" Jisoo's hand was flying across the paper as she made notes of everything that was being said. "That I'm not a good dancer?" </p><p>            Namjoon laughed as Jungkook cleared his throat. "No, um, what I was saying...I know that photobooth. There's a secret passage underneath that leads to a cellar..." </p><p>            "What are you on, JK?" Yoongi stared at him. It was Hobi's turn to laugh. </p><p>            "It's nothing important," said Jungkook. "Just storage. But he might have taken her down there." </p><p>            "Assuming he took her at all. What, you think he's going to get paid for finding her if he frames someone else? No one' s going to see through that?" Rose seemed skeptical. </p><p>            "We should check the cellar," said Jisoo. "First place to check. When did you have a photoshoot there, Jungkook?" </p><p>            "Uh, it was the promo for—I don't remember." </p><p>            "'Save me'; it was 'Save Me,'" said Namjoon tiredly. "Go on." </p><p>            "I thought it was 'Blood, Sweat, and Tears'," said Yoongi. "I hated that photoshoot." </p><p>            "It most certainly wasn't!" said Hobi, banging his fist on the table. "It was 'Not Today.'" </p><p>            "Will you all just shut up?" Jisoo threw her notepad on the ground angerly. "I'm so done with you people. Jennie's missing. This isn't a joke." </p><p>            "It doesn't matter what photoshoot it was," said Jin. "I know we were there at some point. But how did you know about the cellar, JK?"             </p><p>            "I don't remember what photoshoot it was, but you know, I got bored and wandered off for a bit. I went into the bathroom; I was just singing to myself, and then I saw something that looked like a well-hidden door in the wall. It was kind of jammed, but I got it open and crawled through. Went down the tunnel, maybe about half a mile, then I ended up in the cellar. It was just a bunch of old props. Pretty disappointing when I look back on it. I was hoping there would be treasure." </p><p>            "Oh, I remember now," said Jimin. "That was when I had to drag you out by your feet. Lucky I was there when you got stuck coming back through." </p><p>            "What a weird entrance to a storage unit," muttered Jisoo, once again writing in her notebook. </p><p>            "I won't get stuck now," said Jungkook. "I'm not fat anymore." </p><p>            "I didn't say you were fat. It was a small entrance." </p><p>            "Wait." Rose seemed skeptical. "Too small for him? He's small. It's too small for our manager; he's a big guy." </p><p>            "Well, maybe he shoved Jennie down there. I'm sure she could fit," said Jungkook. </p><p>            "Come on. Who would do that?" </p><p>            "What kind of props were in there, Jungkook?" asked Yoongi. </p><p>            "Oh, I dunno, just old props." </p><p>            "We should check it out," said Jisoo. "It's the only logical thing to do." </p><p>***</p><p>            "Okay, who's going first?" Rose looked nervous. </p><p>Jungkook backed away from the wall. "Not me." </p><p>"Knock it off," said Jimin. "If you don't go; I'll push you in." </p><p>"I'll go," said Lisa. The four of them were standing in the small bathroom at the photobooth. Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, and Hobi were waiting outside as backup. Jisoo was guarding the door.</p><p>"That sounds like a horrible idea," said Jungkook, "With us being responsible and all." </p><p>"Oh, shut up," said Lisa. "Just because I'm a girl, you don't think I know how to handle myself? I could roundhouse kick all of you, and you know it." </p><p>            "Yoongi could fit in here," remarked Jimin, opening the door to the drafty tunnel. </p><p>            "Do you want me to fetch him?" asked Jungkook eagerly, looking for an escape. "I think I'll wait outside and send him in instead. No, wait!"</p><p>            "You're going after Lisa," said Jimin. "Then I'll go. Rose, you go last. "If there's a problem and you we need to escape Lisa will let us know."</p><p>            "Right," said Lisa, not having agreed to any of this, but knowing it was her responsibility. "Rose's fast. She can handle it." </p><p>            "I'm not strong though," she said. "I can't pull you guys up." </p><p>            "If anything happens, run and get the others outside." </p><p>            Rose nods and stepped. Lisa took a deep breath and crawled into the tunnel. </p><p>            It was dark and wet, and Lisa felt trapped, even though the tunnel was more than large enough for her small body. She held her phone out, the flashlight at the highest setting, and began to make her way through the tunnel as fast as she could. She was eager to get it over with. She heard Jungkook groaning behind her. The tunnel was a tight fit for him. But he didn't have to whine every second, did he? </p><p>            Lisa could feel the tunnel steepening now as it went downhill. She wanted to be careful not to—"Woah!" shrieked Lisa as the ground fell out from under her "Watch out!" </p><p>            She was lucky enough to catch herself on the cold cement floor. "Ow," said Lisa, standing up. She thought he had sprained her wrist. </p><p>            It was very dim in the cellar. It took Lisa a moment to get her bearings. She shone the light around the room, until she noticed something: a bunch of shiny, futuristic props and costumes tossed to the side. There was something familiar about all this. Then she realized it. It was from 2NE1's old music video for "I Am the Best!" CL would love this story, thought Lisa. </p><p>            Just then, Jungkook appeared behind her. "Kinda steep, isn't it?"      </p><p>            "Jungkook, look—" </p><p>            "Yeah, a bunch of old props. Told you. Now let's wait for the others."</p><p>            "There from the 2NE1 music video! This is a YG storage facility!" </p><p>            "Weird place to hide a storage facility—hold on, I think Jimin's coming through."</p><p>            Now the hole is wide enough to be easy to get through. "All clear!" shouted Jimin, jumping down. Rose was shortly behind him. </p><p>            "Okay so—"   </p><p>            "Rose!" said Lisa, "It's a YG facility!" </p><p>            "Oh my god, you're right." </p><p>            "Why would Jennie be here?" </p><p>            "Let's go," said Rose, staring at the large door in front of them. </p><p>            "How did you not recognize those props Jungkook? That video is iconic," teased Jimin. </p><p>            "That doesn't matter." Said Lisa, trying to open the rusted door. "Crud, it's jammed." Lisa put all of her energy behind a roundhouse kick and leapt up in the air. The door fell down with a thud. </p><p>            Rose laughed. "Here I come kickin' the door!" She shouted Lisa's line with such enthusiasm that Lisa jumped. </p><p>            "Come on, guys." This room was larger than the last one, but it was empty, save for the chair in the middle of the room. It was illuminated by a single, high window, out of reach from anyone who would dare to escape. </p><p>            Lisa ran over to the chair to find Jennie, bound to it, unconscious. "Guys..." Lisa frantically looked around for something to cut the ropes. Jungkook materialized a pocket knife and Lisa got to work. </p><p>            "I wonder if she'll know anything," said Rose, pulling the cold water bottle out of her bag. "Pour this on her to wake her up." </p><p>            "Aw, I wanted to kiss her." </p><p>            "Jungkook!" </p><p>            "I'm hungry," said Jungkook. "Let's all get food when this is over." </p><p>            "You're always hungry," muttered Jimin. </p><p>            "Sushi sounds good about now," said Lisa, finally freeing Jennie. "Rose, give me the water." Lisa threw the water in Jennie's face. </p><p>            Jennie woke with a start. "Wuh?...where am I?" </p><p>            "You're in the secret cellar under the photobooth," said Jungkook. "Do you know anything about who kidnapped you?" </p><p>            Jennie squinted in the dim light, "Jungkook? What are you doing here?" </p><p>            "Long story. I found this place three years ago." </p><p>            "Oh," said Jennie. "Well, thanks for coming, I guess." </p><p>            Jungkook looked thoroughly disappointed with her response, but he didn't say anything. </p><p>            "It's me," said Lisa. "Rose is here too. Jisoo's back up top guarding the door. We've got to get you out of here." </p><p>            "Can we get back up?" asked Rose, nervously. </p><p>            "There has to be another exit. So, Jennie, what do you remember?" asked Lisa. </p><p>            "Well, it was...when was it?" </p><p>            "Yesterday afternoon," said Rose. </p><p>            "Mmm. Yesterday afternoon. And I came in here with our manager. He said there was a photoshoot—we were in the photo booth. Then he left. Said he was going to France or something on vacation and that the photo people would take care of it. It wasn't that weird. I knew he was going to leave. Then..." </p><p>            "Then what happened?" </p><p>            "I don't remember. I just sort of hit my head—someone said something—it was a man and something about his girlfriend." </p><p>            "Girlfriend? No one gets to date you except me, Jennie," said Jungkook. </p><p>            "Since when were you so bold around girls?" asked Jimin. </p><p>            Jungkook blushed. </p><p>            "I can't date," said Jennie. "Contract." </p><p>            "Are you okay?" asked Rose. "That's so weird. So, someone knocked you out and took you down here? Were you going into the bathroom?" </p><p>            "Yeah. It wasn't he manager," said Jennie. I just know I hit my head, and—"          </p><p>            "Wait—what's this?" Lisa picked up the rose gold iPhone X that was lying on the floor. </p><p>            "That's my phone," said Jennie. "Give it to me!" </p><p>            "No, wait—" Rose had her hands on the phone now and she was scrolling through. "57 missed calls from Jungkook—Jennie, you have his number?" </p><p>            "Don't tell anyone!" shouted Jennie, reaching for the phone. </p><p>            "This cellar is a YG facility, Jennie," said Lisa. "It doesn't make sense."</p><p>            "Wait what's this?" Rose looks breathless. "It's a photo of YG—and his girlfriend!"<br/>             "I didn't take that," said Jennie, immediately. "Give me my phone back." </p><p>            "Hold on," said Rose, excitedly. "What? They're dating. It says she's his girlfriend. She's like 20. Ew. There's a text too. YG to an unknown sender. It says, "I have her phone. Don't worry. We'll publish the story soon." </p><p>            "What story?" said Lisa, leaning in to see the phone. </p><p>            "There's a text from the girl too. 'Don't tell him we're dating. The whole operation will fall apart. I can't be a new idol if they know'—he's trying to replace you, Jennie!" </p><p>            "What?" She looked shocked and confused. "What do you mean?" </p><p>            "I figured it out!" said Rose. "YG has a young girlfriend, and she wants to be an idol! So, he knew you were going to be at the photobooth with the secret storage facility, and he kidnapped you. He wanted to frame the manager—or someone else, and he was going to put forward his girlfriend as a replacement, that's what the article was! He was going to post about it and set a ransom for her! But the entire time, he would have had her right here!" </p><p>            "Oh, my god," said Lisa. "I knew he was bad, but not like that. But you're right. It all makes sense now."</p><p>            "Well," said Jennie, "I'll just have to tell him it's too bad, since I'm irreplaceable." </p><p>            "You sure are." </p><p>            "Jungkook!" </p><p>            "Sorry, Jimin." Jungkook grinned. </p><p>            "I think we can get through that window if we help each other up," said Lisa. "I can break it if I need to." </p><p>            "Let's get lunch," said Rose. "I'm starving." </p><p>            "Tell me about it," said Lisa. "I'll bet Jennie will want some ice cream." </p><p>            "I'm in." said Rose. "Chocolate." </p><p>            "Vanilla," said Jennie. "Only vanilla." </p><p>            "I'll let the guys know to meet us at the diner near our studio. Jisoo can come too." Jimin was already dialing Namjoon as Lisa stood on Rose's shoulders prying the lock on the window. Maybe she didn't have to break it after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>